The present invention relates to frames for supporting fabric for needlework activity and, more particularly, for adjustable frames for holding fabric for quilting activity.
In performing needlework activity upon a sheet of fabric, it is preferable to mount the fabric on a jig or frame which holds at least the portion of the fabric to be worked upon taut and in a planar configuration. It is also preferable that the frame hold the fabric so that both surfaces of the fabric are readily accessible by the hands of the user, since the needlework operation involves passing a needle and thread repeatedly through the plane of the fabric.
A typical structure used to hold needleworking fabric is shown in the Solaini U.S. Pat. No. 1,357,737. That patent shows an embroidery frame which includes a jig consisting of inner and outer concentric hoops, the outer hoop being split and having a tightening screw extending between its ends so that it can be tightened about the periphery of the inner hoop. The fabric to be worked upon is stretched across the inner hoop and held in position by the clamping engagement of the outer hoop against the inner hoop. The hoops are mounted on a floor stand having an upright post and a pivot connection so that the hoops can be tilted relative to the horizontal.
A similar device is shown in Parsons et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,718. However, the Parsons et al. framework differs in that the bracket supporting the concentric hoops is attached to a floor stand by a ball and socket connection, which permits the hoop to be tilted from the horizontal in any direction.
Other types of needlework frames are shown in Mathews U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,343; Bard U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,722; and Johnson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,325. Each of these patents shows a needlework supporting hoop assembly or the like which, in turn, is supported by a base or stand. The hoop assembly is connected to the stand by a pivotal attachment which permits the assembly jig to be tilted relative to the horizontal.
The fabric workpiece for performing quilting work generally is much larger and heavier than the fabric workpiece utilized in other types of needleworking operations. Furthermore, quilting of needlework often requires a relatively large area of the fabric workpiece to be held taut, so that larger patterns or larger pieces of fabric can be sewn onto the fabric workpiece. The needlework support frames shown in the aforementioned patents are in appropriate for use with such large fabric workpieces since relatively small support bases are not sufficiently sturdy to support such a large workpiece.
In addition, in the aforementioned devices in which the hoop structure is positioned directly above the support base, or immediately adjacent to a supporting structure, the entire structure may be covered by a large fabric workpiece used for quilting activity. Since it is necessary that both sides of the workpiece be accessible to a user, such frames make it difficult to reach the underside of the workpiece held in the hoop structure.
Accordingly, there is a need for a needlework frame which is specially adapted to accommodate the larger fabric workpieces of quilting operations. Such a frame should be sufficiently sturdy to handle the increased weight of the quilting workpiece and should hold the particular portion of the workpiece which is to be worked upon in such a manner that both sides of that portion are readily accessible by a user.